The present disclosure relates to diagnosis and control of internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to diagnosis and control of internal combustion engines using signals from accelerometers mounted on the engines.
Emissions regulations for internal combustion engines have become increasingly stringent over recent years. Consumer and regulators increasingly demand that fuel efficiency of vehicles improve and at the same time fewer pollutants are emitted. In operating an internal combustion engine, combustion data may provide important information for diagnosing and controlling an operation parameter of the engine to improve engine performance and reduce toxic exhaust gas emissions. However, conventional in-cylinder pressure sensors used to collect data indicative of the combustion characteristics are expensive to install in combustion chambers. Moreover, pressure sensors installed in the cylinders may be damaged by the high temperatures and pressures associated with typical engine use. Therefore, a low-cost technique with durability for diagnosis and control of engines is desired.